


Dangerous Type

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik meets his future OC wife and mother of his OC child, F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Prequel to my previous stories, Romance, Seduction, Smut, but plot with lots of flirtation of fluffy romance, not all humans are so terrible, useless umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: Prequel to "Papa" and "Fireside"On the run and left out in the rain, Erik's life is interrupted by a kind human that he becomes fascinated by, and finds himself wanting to thank her for her hospitality.





	Dangerous Type

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this is the beginning of the love story between the OC and Erik, featured previously in my other stories posted here, "Papa" and "Fireside". It's no as smutty as I had originally intended it to be, but I haven't been in a very smutty mood lately. More plot here than I usually use, but it's also a big romantic mess :)

“You'll catch a cold, sitting in the rain like that,” came a soft voice, and Erik lifted his head from his staring match with the concrete to the young woman suddenly in front of him, raised his eyes higher to the umbrella she held that was shielding him from the moisture falling all around him. She flinched, he assumed from recognition of his highly publicized face, but she straightened up from her slightly bent position and stepped closer to him. Erik lowered his gaze to watch the water droplets that slid down her mostly bare legs before looking back up to her curious eyes.

“You don't exactly look dressed for the weather,” he commented, gesturing with a large and callused hand to the denim shorts that ended just a few inches below the juncture of her thighs.

“Skins dries much faster than a pair of pants. I'd be as soaked as you,” she returned, one brow lifting as if to challenge him into a further retort.

“What do you want?” he huffed, lifting his hands to slick back the sopping wet hair that clung to his forehead. He didn't know this woman, and being wanted by all manner of authorities right now, he wasn't looking to garner any more attention. He had thought the abandoned alley would be safe from interfering humans.

“Drug dealers like to hang out around here, Mr. Lehnsherr, and cops like to drop in on them. I'm sure they'd consider you a much bigger prize.” Erik's stare became as frigid as the rain that slapped the ground around him, and he twitched his fingers just enough to make all the metal bits in the woman's jacket vibrate in silent warning. She looked briefly unnerved, but a careful smile eventually formed over her lips, “Is that your version of a rattle snake shaking it's tail to scare me off?” Erik twitched his fingers again and the metal in her jacket suddenly expelled her a few feet away from him, the zipper that ran down the front of her pressing uncomfortably against her chest. To his surprise, she didn't try to escape, she just seemed to plant her feet more firmly, a hand still clutching the umbrella, though its tip was directed at the ground now, doing neither of them any good. “Although, from all this rain, you look more like a sh-”

“What do you want?” Erik suddenly demanded more forcefully as he stood to his full and generous height, and flexed his long digits so that the woman's body smacked back against the brick wall behind her, though much gentler than he would have treated the average human who got in his way. He held her their through his mutation as he made slow and steady strides toward her, registering internally that she wasn't even attempting an escape. “And what was it that I look like?” he's inquired in a significantly quieter voice, staring into the surprisingly calm eyes that stared back at him.

“Like...a shark,” she answered, the corner of her lips rising a bit into a crooked smile. “It's all the teeth, I guess.”

_All the better to eat you with_ , he thought for the briefest moment, before mentally shaking the words away. “Why aren't you trying to run or scream? You obviously know who and what I am-”

“Public enemy number one?” she asked with returning confidence. Erik parted his lips to speak, then closed them again. _Unusual little creature_ , he wordlessly mused. There was silence between them for over a minute, the human and the mutant staring at each other, waiting for...what? Erik didn't know. She was definitely not afraid, not as much as he reckoned she should be, at least. “From what I've witnessed, you don't seem to target powerless people who aren't threatening you.”

“Innocent people, you mean?” he questioned, taking another step toward her, taking in the way she sunk back against the wet bricks behind her, though perhaps not in fear.

“Powerless and non-threatening,” she corrected, sucking in her bottom lip a bit when he took another step toward her. He'd nearly closed the gap between their bodies and as she held his steady gaze, she caught sight of his hand in her peripheral vision, slowly ascending to her face. The sound of splashing several feet away caught both their attention, and the two looked toward the opening to the alley and watched in silence as a couple walked by, oblivious. “Police officers really do frequent this alley,” the young woman piped up, and Erik continued to stare toward the street a few more seconds before looking back to her, contemplating. “Plastic guns are pretty standard issue around here too.”

“You still haven't told me what you want,” Erik answered, reaching to the hand that held the umbrella at an unhelpful angle and lifting it so it covered them both.

“I just want to help,” she answered as calmly as possible. She didn't really think he'd kill her, but she knew she was pressing her luck considerably. She couldn't help that she'd been fascinated with mutants and the one before her in particular ever since they'd entered the international spotlight and become infamous. The way his rain-soaked clothes clung so tightly to him and the scruff that covered the chin and cheeks of his handsome face weren't helping her rationality either. “I have a place close by. It's not anything special but it's dry and warm...and there's no reason for authorities to show up.” When he continued to consider her face in silence, unreadable, and seemed to move even closer, she continued in an almost whispered voice, finally looking away from the eyes that bore into her, searching her for any signs of deceit, “It's safe.”

* * *

Erik stared around in silence as he dragged off his soaked jacket, discarding it where the human had left her umbrella in a pile by the front door. It certainly wasn't a remarkable place, but it was quiet. The streets they'd traveled in silence on the way here had been increasingly silent as well, no sirens or flashing lights around. Safe. The mutant still didn't trust the human of course, but he welcomed the hospitality she bestowed on him so generously, and he accepted the fluffy towels she pressed into his hands when she re-entered the living room. Erik toweled roughly at his damp hair, and dragged his uncomfortably clingy, rain-soaked shirt off his torso, watching the young woman move around the room to light various candles adorning tables and shelves. The storm raging outside had knocked out the power while she had been out. She looked back to him as she lit another wick, flushing and looking away again as she caught sight of his lean, taut frame, “I'm sorry about this, it's not as warm as I promised.” Erik discarded his shoes and socks, and walked with cold, damp feet across the room, inspecting the various shelved in silence as the human continued to move about, introducing more light and clearing away embarrassing clutter along the way. “I wish I could offer you a change of clothes,” came her voice again from behind, Erik mildly aware of the way she'd taken to staring at his toned body whenever she thought he wasn't paying attention. 

“It's alright,” he finally answered, his hands sliding to the fly of his pants to unfasten them and letting them fall to the floor as well. He continued to face away from her, working the towel over his chilled, bare legs, and he smiled to himself when he heard a little sharp intake of breath from behind. “I think you were right though, about the shorts. Very clever,” he turned and offered the towel back to her, noted the way her eyes lingered over his remaining clothing for a moment longer than she intended, and a throaty chuckle finally drew her attention up to his face. “Brave girl,” he mused aloud, taking a step toward her, but she stepped away quickly.

“I'm so sorry, that was so rude,” she admitted, avoiding his eyes and accepting the dampened towel.

“I think I'm getting an idea of what it is you actually want,” he answered, watching her reactions with amusement. He lifted his hand in the air slowly, and pointed toward her chest with one finger, lowering the digit and watching as the zipper of her jacket began to descend seemingly on its own, revealing a thin tank top beneath. When she didn't react in a defensive way, he lifted his other hand and guided the zipper-edged sides back and off her shoulders, the garment falling to the floor below. When he took a step toward her, however, she took a few steps away. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes, whatever was happening was moving faster than she could have anticipated, as if she could have guessed that her evening could possibly turn out this way. This handsome and dangerous man was stepping toward her again, and all she could do was shrink away, finally backing into a wall behind her.

“What happened to the brave girl from the alley,” came Erik's voice in a somewhat mocking tone. When he twitched his fingers and the metal button of her shorts unfastened itself, she finally looked up to meet his gaze. “You've been so hospitable and trusting,” he continued, drawing even closer. “How should I thank you?”

* * *

_I said 'no'. I cannot believe I told him 'no',_ the human thought to herself as she walked the cold and lonely streets home. It had been a few weeks since her unexpected run-in with one of the most infamous men on the planet, and she was still mentally kicking herself. Every inch of her body had wanted to let him 'thank her' but she'd wimped out. He'd respected her choice, as she somehow knew he would, and had gratefully accepted warm blankets and slept on her couch as she lie in her bed a room away, unable to sleep the entire night. She'd listened to him gather his things as the sun began to rise, listened to the mutant dress himself, open and close her front door, the sound of the deadbolt clicking into place seconds later. “Such a wasted opportunity,” she huffed aloud, running her fingers over the zipper of her jacket that he'd dragged down with his ability. The whole situation barely seemed real, and she'd nearly began to convince herself that it hadn't happened at all, that she'd imagined it. She was so distracted as she closed in on her home that she failed to notice the presence several feet behind her, walking in the shadows, keeping out of sight but maintaining visual observance. 

* * *

Erik stood just outside her front door for several minutes before he finally slipped inside, after hearing the steady stream of running water from a shower in the bathroom. He took a few minutes to re-explore the area. He'd been watching her from a distance several nights a week since he'd stayed the night in her home, but he wanted to make sure he hadn't missed something, some sign of a lover she had not disclosed. He didn't know what fascinated him so about the human, but she'd managed to burrow into his thoughts and had even entered his unconscious ones a few times, visiting his sleeping mind to play with him as she had not on their first meeting. Her kindness and willingness to help him even with her knowledge of who he was was likely a factor, aside from all the physical reasons. She didn't seem to be such a common human.

Satisfied that he had no reason to expect more company aside from himself, Erik finally relaxed, making quiet strides toward the soft and inviting bed that smelled so much of her. The mutant discarded each article of clothes until he was once again only in his underwear, as he'd been during their brief flirtatious but unfulfilling encounter, and lay back against the fluffy blankets that were just as welcoming and comforting as they looked. By the time he finally heard the jetting water shut off, he'd almost began to doze off, but his eyes opened suddenly and he directed his vision to the door of the bathroom that adjoined the human's bedroom. It was another few minutes before the door opened, the human stepping out in nothing but a fresh pair of panties and a lace-edged camisole, hair piled in a loose bun, and she didn't even notice him until he announced himself in the dark.

“I hope you don't mind,” came his accented voice, and she almost fell back against the bathroom door in surprise, “but I went ahead and let myself in.”

“E-Erik?” she managed to stutter out, her body and mind in shock. “W-...why are you here?”

“Am I no longer welcome,” came his reply, a clearly false tone of hurt in his voice. She was too surprised to notice.

“No, you...I mean of course you are, I just didn't...expect to see you again,” she finally stammered out. It was true after all, she had thought for sure that she'd squashed her chances when she'd denied him against her body's strong and fevered wishes.

“You were so kind to me when you had no reason to be. I'd still like to, ah...thank you, if you'll allow me to.” When she didn't answer, Erik began to doubt himself. “Or would you prefer that I leave?”

Her continued silence began to bother him, and he almost spoke again until he heard the soft padding of her feet as she walked quietly across the room to the bed that he occupied. He pulled himself to a sitting position, moving to the edge of the bed, and slid his arms around the backs of her legs when she finally reached him. She stiffened in his embrace for the briefest moment before relaxing against his circling arms, placing one hand cautiously against his shoulder with the aid of the pale light that she'd finally adjusted to, flowing in just above the curtains that covered her window. She placed her other hand more cautiously atop his head, not applying pressure but running her fingers slowly through the thick, short and surprisingly soft hair.

There was silence and relative stillness between them for several seconds, Erik's hands gently caressing her legs as he indulged in the feeling of her fingers combing through his dark hair. When the human's calming fingers began to descend down the side of his face to caress the week's worth of growth that provided thorough coverage of his cheeks and chin, he pulled her even closer to him, and she felt the course whiskers press through the fabric of her top to tickle her skin. Without warning, she suddenly found herself being dragged into his lap, and before she'd adjusted to the forceful motion, she was straddling him, legs wrapped around his waist. “Are you going to tease me all night?” he asked, rubbing his roughened cheek against her throat and feeling her shudder against him. “I can feel the heat coming off you in waves,” his voice dipped into a whisper, and her breath became a gasp when his fingers slipped between the two of them to cup her soft flesh through her panties, “it's radiating...right here.” The short bristles of his face began to scrape lightly against her skin as the mutant started to press light kisses against her shoulder, up her throat, finally meeting her lips. When she leaned into the touch of his mouth and his hand, he took his digits away and pressed them against her thigh instead, leaning back just out of reach. An uncharacteristic grin took over his lips when she ground herself suddenly against him, and he felt the beginnings of moisture ease through and dampen his cotton underwear. She let out another gasp when both his hands moved to grasp the edge of her camisole and lift it off her, leaving her feeling very exposed and vulnerable, but when she quickly moved to cover herself, it became apparent that Erik would have none of that. He caught both her wrists in his hands, guiding them to rest around his neck instead, and pressed another bristly kiss to her throat. “There's no reason to be coy,” he whispered against the flesh that was quickly becoming flushed with heat, embarrassment, and the roughness of his whiskers, “just let me take care of you.”

She began to pull away again when she felt his hands descend to the lacy edge of her panties, fingers slipping into the sides to drag them down, but Erik's voice was soft in her ear again, “I'll go slow, I promise.” It wasn't as if she had never...it had just been a lot longer than she'd like to admit since anyone had touched her aside from herself, and she certainly hadn't expected those hands to belong to him. Sure, she'd fantasized about it more than a few times, but how often did fantasies become reality? She was so caught up in her thoughts that she barely realized their bodies had shifted until she felt soft sheets coming into contact with her bare back, Erik lowering her to the bed. The human watched him, not with apprehension, but nearly mesmerized as he slowly dragged the only scrap of fabric lending her any kind of modesty down her thighs, his pale eyes following the movements of her body as she carefully lifted herself from the mattress to assist him. Erik's eyes took in the soft flesh of her thighs and legs as he worked the fabric slowly off of her, finally tossing it somewhere behind him but leaving his own last shred of covering in place. _Slow,_ he told himself as he observed from his seated position beside her, following his own fingers with his eyes as they traveled slowly up the length of one leg, _I need to move slow. I want us both to enjoy this_. As his hand traveled higher, nearing the junction of her thighs, the thought of moving slow seemed less and less appealing. He wanted to touch, to take pleasure in her. It had been a while for himself as well, and she was so warm and inviting, likely already slick and ready and-

“Erik?” he snapped out of his thoughts, looked to the soft features of her face. He could see, even in the pale moonlight, that her face was flushed, her eyes barely open. But she wasn't tired, it was like he had cast a spell and she was so weak against it. The mutant removed his hand from the warmth of her thigh and reached to cup her cheek instead, the human turning to press a kiss into his palm. The dampness of her mouth made him long to explore that heaven between her thighs, but he did his best to concentrate on other things for now. The young woman let out a soft sigh as Erik drew nearer to her, finally pressing his lips to hers again, hand still at her cheek but sliding down to ghost over her throat, mouth taking a similar path on the other side. She reacted especially well to his lips against her neck, and he filed that away in his mind. He parted his lips, sucked gently at first, harder when she trembled and boldly wrapped one arm around him to grip his strong back, her free hand sliding into his hair to get more of the delicious feeling of his mouth. When he finally drew away, she sighed with displeasure at the lost sensation. She knew she'd have a bruise there for days, she'd wear it proudly.

He was moving again, his mouth on her flesh once more, traveling so slowly, almost agonizingly so. His teeth grazed over her collarbone, drifting toward the center to leave damp kisses against the valley between her breasts. The entrancing touch of his worshiping mouth left her shuddering for more as he explored her so thoroughly, leaving lighter marks as he made his descent. By the time he reached her navel, dipping the tip of his tongue inside, her fingers had practically become claws, still hesitant to grip his hair and guide him where she needed him most, clutching to the sheets around her instead. Erik's slow and torturous movements were chipping away at her own sense of self control, and when he finally placed a kiss just above the beginning of soft hair, he heard her needy voice above him. “Please,” was all she could manage. It was enough.

In a daze of need and lust, the human watched with half-lidded eyes as Erik made himself at home between her slightly trembling legs, his lips continuing to trail kisses over her, meeting the warmth of her thighs, while his fingers finally made contact with the core of her need, his digits easily becoming slick from the lightest touch. She was soaked for him, the anticipation had left her glistening and dripping. “I've barely touched you,” he spoke just loud enough to be heard, “and your sheets are already wet.” She let out a huff of air, turning her face away from him, wanting to bury it in a pillow. “Don't hide,” he continued when he saw her turn away in embarrassment, “It's quite flattering. I don't suppose you've imagined this before?” he asked, but before she could deny it, he slid a finger quickly inside with no resistance, and she answered him with a whimper instead of words. He lowered his mouth back to her thigh to nip and suck lightly, easing another finger inside, groaning against her soft skin at the feeling of her soaked walls squeezing him so deliciously. If this simple act felt this wonderful, how would it feel when he filled her up with his-

“Please” he heard her ragged voice beg again as he continued to fuck her slowly with his fingers. She needed more. More contact, more pressure, more attention.

“Not enough?” he inquired, nipping at her thigh again, working his face closer to where she ached for him. She let out another huff, her head falling to the side again, though not from embarrassment. Her whole body seemed to shudder when he finally granted her some much-needed contact, licking his lips and dragging the bottom one over the little bundle of nerves begging for his touch. His tongue darted out, sweeping over the needy flesh, shifting the movement of his fingers to a beckoning motion, stroking at the soft, spongy walls that seemed to send electricity coursing through her body. Her hips lifted up for more attention, and the mutant finally granted her voiceless wish, feeling her hands finally give in as her fingers found his hair, dragging him even closer as he began to work his tongue against her needy clit.

Erik listened with pleasure to the sound of his own name as the human at his mercy whimpered it over and over like a mantra, her digits working through his hair, over his shoulders, anything she could reach. She had been so wet for him already, and his onslaught against her oversensitive skin was pushing her closer to the edge than she'd anticipated. He'd told her he would go slow, but she could feel his fingers curled inside her, working deftly against the spot that made her shake and tremble, and his mouth...god, his mouth. Her nails bit into his skin as he began to suck at her sensitive bud, leaving behind tiny crescent moons in his shoulder, not that he noticed. He was determined and eager and ready to feel her cum for him, and when he felt the muscles around his soaked digits begin to contract and spasm around them, he only sucked at her harder. He didn't pause until he heard the whispers of “stop” from above him, the hands that had grasped him so tight pushing weakly against him. “Too much?” he whispered with a chuckle as he raised himself up and moved closer to her, ready to position himself between her thighs in a new way, but he steadied himself when the human began to push herself up from the bed as well, scooting herself closer to him. He leaned into the kiss that she pressed to his lips, and she got a taste of her own essence as their tongues met.

“Thank you,” came her soft whisper when she pulled away, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, his jaw, against his throat. He grunted an approving noise as she continued her line of damp touches, groaned pleasantly when he felt her fingers reach for the waistband of his only remaining clothing.

“What do you think you're doing?” he whispered as he allowed himself to be gently pushed back against the bed away from her, the human's fingers digging into the edges of his clothing and dragging them down to release him from his fabric cage. He immediately sprung free, and Erik felt her pause. His eyes had been closed in his increasingly relaxed state, but he opened just enough to look over her face, her eyes clearly focused on his newly exposed cock. “You don't have to,” he continued, reaching for her hand and massaging the soft skin with a calloused thumb. To his surprise, she brought his hand up to her mouth and pressed a kiss into his palm again before letting it go, dragging his underthings the rest of the way off. It seemed she was as determined as he was.

With another shy glance up to his eyes, which had not left her face, she leaned over him and parted her lips, her tongue just barely making contact with him as it lapped up the tangy liquid that had began to dribble out of him. He considered reminding her again that she didn't need to do this, but her lips engulfed his tip next, and the feeling of her wet little muscle massaging at the sensitive skin took all his words away. He watched in a daze as she took more and more of him into her mouth, trying to relax her throat when the head of him brushed against it. She made an uncomfortable little noise, but didn't stop. She didn't want to stop. He was so big, it had been a moment of shock when she'd revealed him, but she wanted to do this. How many times had she fantasized about doing this very thing for him, long before they'd ever crossed paths? Erik's fingers found their way into her hair when her movements stilled, and it only served to encourage her, her tongue tracing the bottom of his length as she slid her mouth away slightly, and leaned in to take him even deeper. When he felt himself rub against the back of her throat again, he jerked and she gagged on him, her hands gripping his hips to steady him, his hand reaching down to gently grasp her chin. “Come here,” he beckoned softly, and she hesitantly let him fall from her mouth.

“it's okay, I want to-”

“Next time,” he cut her off, taking in the sight of her lips that had embraced him so sweetly. “I don't want to come like that tonight. If you continue, well...I can't promise that I won't.” He gestured with his hands and she placed a last kiss against the head of his cock before crawling up his body to straddle him, one of Erik's hands finding her hip as the other reached up to gently grasp the nape of her neck and draw her down for a kiss. The mutant let out a pleasant groan as the human began to work her hips against him, her arousal coating the bottom of his length almost as much as her mouth had. When she did it again, he lifted his hips, needing more contact, needing to be engulfed in her, but before he could voice his need with words she adjusted just right and he felt her sheath him inside herself. The whispers and gasps of both their names filled the room as they fulfilled each others needs though the night.

* * *

Erik opened his eyes slowly, still surrounded by darkness. He wondered briefly about the time, out of instinct. He was used to disappearing into the night following his occasional one night stands, but as he turned his head to gaze at the sleeping human beside him, he found himself wanting to stay. _At least until morning_ , he thought. Just because he'd practically stalked her for weeks didn't necessarily indicate that she might mean something to him. Surely. He began to look back toward the ceiling, ignoring the faint smile tugging at his lips when a noise from somewhere in the house brought him back down to earth. Someone else was here. _A boyfriend?,_ he wondered as he sat up in bed carefully, looking back to the young woman beside him. He had been so careful, so vigilant, but he'd seen no men around as he'd taken his time watching her from a distance. And she had given no indication of deception when she'd given herself to him. Another noise, and Erik was out of bed. Clawing around on the floor for his clothes. He listened to the sounds of kitchen cabinets and drawers being opened and closed as he dragged on his underwear and pants, giving up on his shirt, and stepping toward the closed bedroom door.

Quietly as he could and with the aid of his mutation, Erik opened the door slowly, pushing it forward just enough to get some kind of view of the rooms outside the bedroom. A shadow moved about in the kitchen, the lights all left off, but just enough brightness shown through from the street lamps outside to tell him that the invader was likely not a boyfriend. The mutant suspected the intruder had probably not even reached his teenage years.

With considerably less apprehension, Erik pushed the bedroom door open wide enough to step through, closing it quietly behind him. _Not quietly enough_ , Erik thought as the being in the kitchen turned around with surprised eyes back at him. He was right, the child couldn't be older than 13. He stood with a bagged loaf of bread in one hand and a pack of sliced deli meat in the other, staring but not speaking. “It's not polite to steal,” Erik finally said aloud, but the child rolled his eyes and turned back to the kitchen counter, placing the gathered food down and pulling out a drawer for something to spread condiments with.

“I'm not stealing,” the boy responded in an annoyed voice as he assembled his sandwich.

“Do...,” Erik began, looking back to the bedroom door behind him, “Do you live here?”

“No,” the boy answered through a mouthful of food as he turned back around to look at the man. “And neither do you. Why are you here?”

“That's, eh...that's personal. If you don't live here, how can you not call this stealing?” he answered, becoming confused. The boy clearly felt he had a right to the sustenance in his hands, and he couldn't fathom why.

“Wow, you two didn't spend a lot of time talking, huh?” came a sarcastic response as the boy stuffed another bite of sandwich into his mouth and put the components of his meal away. “ I guess I'm not surprised. You don't exactly give us a good name,” he continued, watching Erik's face, the older man's brows knitting together in confusion.

“Us?” he mumbled, but understood instantly as he watched the boy walk toward the back of the sofa, phasing right through it and slumping down onto it when he'd stepped all the way through. “You're a mutant,” Erik stated in surprise.

“Yeah, so? You are too, _Magneto._ Yeah, I know who you are,” he continued when the surprise Erik felt became evident on his features. “Everyone knows who you are. People are scared of us because of you...my own parents are afraid of me because of mutants like you.”

“I see,” was all of the response Erik could muster.

The young mutant on the couch watched Erik for several moments of silence before he spoke up again. “She's nice. She lets mutant kids stay here when they need somewhere to crash or if we're hungry or whatever. It's kind of embarrassing though, asking for help. So I come here sometimes at night when she's asleep.”

“How long have you been coming here,” Erik finally asked, watching the boy, finally stepping away from the bedroom door and moving toward the sofa to sit opposite the youth.

“A couple months,” he shrugged, finishing the last bite of his sandwich. “I still live with my parents, but...we fight a lot. I just need to disappear sometimes. She never asks for anything in return, like money or chores. She's just...nice,” he finished with a shrug.

“And she does this for other children?” he asked, watched the boy roll his eyes at the term “children”.

“I already told you. She helps mutant kids that need help. And, um,” he gave Erik an appraising look, “I've never seen a man here before. She must like you.”

* * *

After another half an hour, and a couple more sandwiches between the two of them, the boy phased through the locked door and out into the world beyond the small house, leaving Erik on the sofa with his thoughts. And he was experiencing so many thoughts. Looking back, he felt such guilt over the rudeness he'd shown her when she'd offered him the protection of an umbrella against the rain. She hadn't just been some kind of fan girl (he had encountered more than a few after the world had become aware of his presence), she had offered him the help she would apparently offer any mutant in need. _Such a fascinating human,_ Erik mused as he rose to his feet, closing the distance to the bedroom and stepping inside. She was still asleep, her nude form clutching the pillow he'd slept on. The mutant was silent as he neared the bed and carefully lay down beside her, a smile forming on his lips when the human's eyes opened just enough to notice him, abandoning the pillow to reach for him and pull his warm body against her own. “Where did you go,” she whispered sleepily, her fingers finding their way to his hair, combing through the surprisingly thick locks with slender digits.

“Don't worry about that,” he answered in an uncharacteristically soft voice, wrapping his arms around her as she melted into his strong body, sighing contentedly. “I'm not going anywhere.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this :) Kudos are great, comments are even better 💙 Please check out my other stories if you enjoyed this!


End file.
